Catch You While I Can
by SexinSatin
Summary: Gibbs, Ziva a bar. Probably a one-shot. rated fiction MA be warned.
1. Catch You While I Can

Gibbs sat in his booth at the back of the bar watching people. He considered people watching job research. The more time he spent observing the way people interacted the better he could do his job. He came here far too often, a nothing special place forty miles outside of town. He liked it because no one cared what he did for a living here, no one tried to talk and he always got his favorite seat. Against the wall with a good view of the exits but where most people couldn't see him.

The evening had started as any other, the regulars filtered in a few strangers joined. Nothing set off his internal radar which was a relief, he really just wanted to sit and enjoy his drink. It was a Friday with no pending cases he was even flirting with the idea of getting a room at the nearby hotel. It wasn't something he would normally do but there was a lake nearby and he always kept fishing gear in his trunk. He smirked to himself when he watched the younger men in the room try their hand at the ladies in the bar. It had been a long time since he'd done that kind of fishing. His mind strayed instantly to Ziva, her dark hair and eyes so different from his usual type. He shook his head trying to clear his roving thoughts. Too many years he'd had the same thoughts, they worked their magic on his libido as always. Sighing he signaled the waitress for another drink. He was nowhere near his limit but if he kept thinking about Ziva and all the ways he wanted her he definitely wouldn't be driving home tonight.

His drink arrived and when the waitress cleared his line of sight he wondered if someone had spiked his drink. He even went so far as to look into his glass, watching the swirling amber liquid for any signs of tampering. Seeing nothing, knowing it didn't mean anything he turned his attention back to the long marble topped bar where she sat. He couldn't fathom why she would have come to this of all places. Rule number thirty-nine told him there had to be a reason, but when she didn't look around or make any indication of meeting someone he figured rule thirty nine didn't apply in this case.

Ziva sat on the barstool feeling fatigue crash over her. It hadn't been an especially hard day, just one filled with paperwork and bantering with Tony. The fatigue came from trying to fight the loneliness and feelings she had for a man she shouldn't. She'd gone home showered and eaten dinner with every intention of getting a good night sleep. Before she could even slip into her pajamas she'd known sleep was nowhere within her reach. Instead she'd gotten into her car and drove. She'd driven without a destination, it hadn't been until she'd turned around to come back home that she'd seen the bar. A drink had sounded far to appealing to ignore. She didn't intend to get drunk but figured if she ended up unable to drive she'd sleep in her car. She'd just received her drink from the bartender when a blond guy in jeans and a too tight white shirt approached her. His smile was far too bright for her liking as was his overpowering cologne. She took a sip of her drink and thought of sawdust and coffee and how those scents could turn her on in seconds.

"Hey there pretty lady, I'd love to buy you your next drink." He leaned in on the bar next to her.

Ziva sighed loudly. "Not here for company just for a drink. But thanks anyways." She gave him a brief smile and then turned her attention away from him. Spying a dartboard she asked the bartender for a set of darts.

Gibbs almost laughed out loud when the younger man stepped away looking annoyed and defeated. The guy joined his friends at a booth nearby. Gibbs listened in grateful it was eyesight that gave him the occasional fits and not his hearing.

"Damn she shot you down quick Mike."

"Shit John, as if you could do any better, I'm just going to give her some time to mellow and try my hand again."

"Hey I can do better it's all about the approach. Watch."

Gibbs watched as a slightly darker haired man presumably John moved slowly toward Ziva. He knew she sensed John's approach. Could see the way her body went on alert, she didn't turn, didn't startle just changed her stance slightly. She was ready for a threat and damned if it didn't turn Gibbs on.

Ziva felt like swearing when she sensed another man approaching, she hadn't even had a chance to throw a dart yet and already she was being interrupted. Fingering one of the darts, which would make a fine weapon if necessary she waited.

"I know my friend asked and you said no but you're the best looking woman in here and I'd love to get to know you." He saw her mouth quirk and took it as a sign of encouragement "Make you a deal play a game of darts with me if I win I get to buy you a drink, I lose I'll leave you alone."

Ziva held back her laugh and the smug grin. "One dart, give it your best shot."

Gibbs didn't need his lip reading skills to see what was happening; he did his best to hide his smile behind his drink.

John knew he didn't need luck; he'd been the best in his frat house to throw darts. He waited for her move and when she didn't he cocked his head. "Ladies should always go first."

Ziva wanted another drink and she hadn't even finished her first one. "I like to watch."

John shook his head and laughed. "Whatever you say." Grabbing a dart he aimed and threw carefully pinning the dart just shy of the red in the bull's-eye.

Ziva heard the group he was with whistle in approval. Taking the dart holder in her hand she pulled one out, twirled it in her fingers and threw, before anyone could breathe she threw the remaining darts in rapid succession. Smirking she watched the man beside her recognize that she'd pinned all the darts perfectly in the red forming a nice little flower pattern. For a moment total silence reigned. Giving him a shrug she grabbed her drink "Enjoy your evening." She stepped back to the bar and finished off the remainder of her drink. Grabbing a handful of peanuts she munched for a minute wondering if she wanted to stay or let the guys ruin her evening and leave.

Gibbs couldn't hold back the low chuckle this time as yet another dejected suitor came back to his table. The men including the third who hadn't yet attempted to win Ziva looked at him in annoyance.

"What's so funny?"

"Why you laughing old man."

Gibbs smirked "Youth is wasted on the young. That woman there is way out of your league."

"If she's out of our league then she's out of yours."

Gibbs knew it was wrong, knew he was far too old for this kind of shit but still he couldn't resist. "Not mine, she'd leave with me if I wanted."

"Bullshit, unless this is one of those camera shows, she's your wife, girlfriend whatever."

Gibbs laughed louder this time, out of the corner of his eye he saw Ziva look ever so slightly over her shoulder, The surprise showed on her face and then she turned back away almost as if she'd been caught doing something wrong. "No bullshit, not a wife, not a girlfriend."

"Let's see you go over there and prove it."

Gibbs had expected it and now that Ziva knew he was here it would make things so much easier.

Ziva heard his laughter, thought she was going mad until she saw his face. He was tucked away at the back of the bar not far from where the group of guys who'd tried to pick her up sat. She tried to hide her surprise, she could read his body language and he didn't want her to acknowledge she knew him just yet. Grinning to herself she could guess why. It wasn't hard to figure out what he was going to do next. Any other time she would have questioned why he would even ponder the idea; maybe he was as bored as she was. She damn well knew it wasn't because he was interested. That was just a daydream. He sat down on the barstool next to her and ordered two drinks.

"Getting a lot of attention tonight Ziver." Gibbs smirked when she gave an indelicate snort.

She glared at him briefly, "Did not ask for it."

"Hey if I were them I'd be taking the shot." Gibbs accepted their drinks from the bartender sliding hers toward her. He saw her smile at that.

"If you were them you would not still be sitting next to me." She turned to face him knowing behind him the guys were watching.

"They still watching?" She answered without anything more than the look in her eyes.

"They weren't too happy you weren't interested, jerks." He heard the sound of her laughter and smiled.

"So are you here to protect me in case they get really mad?" She arched a brow at him and didn't question when he moved in slightly closer.

"Nope, you can protect yourself. Was bored figured we could have a little fun together." Gibbs realized the way his words sounded as they left his mouth. He almost took them back until he heard her almost silent sigh of pleasure.

Ziva saw something flash in his eyes and took a bracing sip of her drink. "Just what kind of fun are you imaging Gibbs?"

She was teasing him now and he let her have her safety net. "Figured I could show them how it's done and you might let me. Might keep the other vultures away."

Ziva smiled again wondering what mischievous imp had taken over her boss. Looking at him in jeans and black T-shirt he didn't much look like the boss she was used to. He saw her notice the way she was watching him, couldn't miss the question in his eyes. "Sounds fun."

Gibbs watched desire slip through her, peek through her eyes and then slip away like a thief. It was enough to make his body take notice until he could temper it with another sip of his drink. "So what now?"

Ziva laughed long and loud. It wasn't for anyone watching it was for the man sitting next to her. She'd never seen him look the slightest bit unsure about anything. Now just for a moment he'd looked like a goldfish in an empty bowl. "I have no idea, I do not date much, and pick up men in bars even less."

Gibbs felt warmth pour through him at the knowledge that she didn't go home with strangers on a regular basis. Feeling brave and far more like the man he was used to being he let his hand trail forward to her thigh. He traced small circles on the tan fabric, the lightest of touches but enough to make her smile move into something deeper. "This okay."

"Well it is a start." She winked and heard him chuckle. Two more drinks landed on the bar in front of them. "Trying to get me drunk Gibbs?"

"Could be fun but no I prefer you clear headed."

Ziva felt his hand move up her thigh ever so slowly, nothing indecent unless you took into account who they were outside this bar. "So is this what you do on your Friday nights, help out lonely women."

Gibbs took his drink downed it in one shot and turned back to her. "No, haven't picked up a woman in longer than I care to admit." He watched a flush stain her face, wanted to know why but refrained from asking. "You lonely Ziver?"

Her eyes darted to his startled that he'd picked up on that part of her comment, shrugging she too downed her drink in one gulp. "Well I was….."

Gibbs smirked "Glad I could help you out with that."

Ziva wasn't drunk but the alcohol running through her veins was just enough to loosen her normal restraint. "What else can you help me with, Jethro?"

Gibbs heard her say his name as if it were something she did every day. He liked the way it sounded, husky and wanted. He was damn glad she didn't say it at work. "Could help you play pool." He gestured for another round of drinks and turned back to her. "For now."

Ziva felt her body clench at the need that simple statement generated. She couldn't have said whether anyone was watching any longer and she didn't care. Something had shifted in the last few minutes and she didn't think she was far off in knowing it wasn't just an act any more. He moved away from the bar toward the pool tables, halfway there he turned back "You coming?"

Gibbs watched her blush at his question, and only then caught the double meaning he hadn't intended. Grinning he walked back to her, "Why Ziva I do believe I made you blush." The blush deepened and he took one of the drinks she was holding in her hand. "Ready to play?"

Ziva snapped out of her need filled haze and met him at the pool table. He racked the balls and grabbed a stick. "More than ready, what no stick for me?"

Gibbs chalked the wood in his hand and watched her. "Figured you were the kind of woman that likes to pick out her own stick, decide which one fits the best and all." Gibbs almost laughed at himself, it was a cheesy line but it also made her bite her lip to keep from laughing and dammed if that didn't make it worth it.

"Very perceptive." Choosing a cue Ziva held it out to make sure it would shoot straight.

"Satisified?"

"Hardly." Ziva leaned a hip against the table "You know it is not about the size of the stick it about the ability to do its job. Think I made a good choice?"

Gibbs didn't answer just shot the break, sinking a stripe first. "Guess you'll have to tell me, when we're done."

Ziva watched him line up his next shot, "Well I can go all night, might take a while to get your answer." His cue slipped at the last second tapping the ball rather than forcing it into the pocket as he'd intended. She didn't miss the look he gave her. "My turn."

Gibbs watched her sink three balls in easy succession as she set up for the fourth he moved in till he was only a measure away from her ear. "I hear you're a screamer should I make sure we get the top floor of that hotel down the road?" Her shot missed, pitching the cue ball up off the table; reflexively he caught it and grinned when she had to lean against the table to regain her composure.

Ziva felt her body clench in anticipation of what he'd just said. Whether it was his real intent or not her body had taken off like a herd of wild horses at the mere idea. Carefully she set her cue aside and stood in front of him. He was backed against the table, casually smirking at her. She reached out and let her hand brace on the cue stick he still held. Bracing her feet on either side of him she watched the ice blue of his eyes darken when he registered her intent. She forgot where they were, didn't hear the noise of conversation, clinking of glasses all she could focus on was him. One hand at his waist she leaned in until his hand cupped the back of her head and her lips met his.

Gibbs watched her approach him with all the lethality she was known for and his body kicked into ready mode. He knew what she wanted; saw the way her focus zeroed in on him. His hand found purchase in her hair and when her lips found his he was damn glad he had a pool table backing him up. Fire shot through him when her mouth opened against his and her tongue danced in his mouth. As quickly as it had begun he felt her pulling away. It was far too short and he almost moved to pull her back but then remembered where they were and cursed.

Ziva laughed, and whispered in his ear. "Does not matter if it is the top floor, the basement or your car Jethro, if that is any indication you better get your ear plugs."

He watched her walk away to the bar, she threw some cash on it, far more than their drinks had cost, then wait. Hands shoved in her pockets she stood halfway between the door and the bar waiting for him to decide. It wasn't about the guys at the table watching, hadn't been for a while now. Grabbing up the sticks they'd been using, he set them back in the holder and walked toward her. "Need to grab my jacket." He'd left it at his original table and almost forgotten it.

She nodded watched as he walked past her, she couldn't help watching him, the way he moved made her wish they were already in a room.

Gibbs went to his table, reached down to grab his coat and saw the guys and the next table eyeing him in shock. "Damn, man."

Gibbs stopped in front of the table and stole a handful of peanuts from the bowl at the edge of their table. His mouth curved up on one side as he saw Ziva watching him with a matching grin. Tipping his head he grabbed one more hand of peanuts shoving them in his coat pocket. "Thanks gonna need the protein."

Walking back to Ziva he slung an arm around her shoulder and let her lead them out. Ziva had waited in the car while Gibbs had gotten them a room, she'd grinned to herself when he'd given her apologetic look as he left her behind to check them in.

Gibbs had fully expected that by the time he'd returned she would return to her senses and tell him to go to hell. Instead, he found her lounging against her car watching him walk toward her with hunger in her eyes. That kind of look almost made a man wonder if he could meet expectations, almost. "Couldn't get the penthouse it was booked." He gave her half a grin and was rewarded by the delicious sound of her laughter.

"I think we will manage." She leaned into him letting her breath fan his ear. "I am not really a screamer; at least I never have been before. For you anything is possible."

Gibbs sucked in a breath and tightened the hand at her waist. "Damned if you aren't trying to kill me."

"Is there a reason you have not taken me to our room Jethro? Have you changed your mind?" Ziva held still trying not to let her disappointment come through in her voice.

Gibbs pulled her closer. "Just making sure you're certain this is what you want Ziva and it's not the bar talking."

Ziva laughed again. "Jethro I could drink a bottle of that stuff and it would not matter. I wanted you before I walked in the bar; it is why I needed a drink. I am more than certain I want to be with you."

Gibbs nodded taking her at her word and together they made their way to the room. He was grateful as they entered the room it wasn't a cheap motel. Instead the room was far more like a private bedroom. Softer lighting, large overstuffed chairs and a very large bed.

"I thought you said you did not get the penthouse?" Ziva looked around seeing a nice view and balcony.

"Didn't but still managed a suite." Gibbs flushed lightly. "Thought maybe we could stay the weekend, If things go well."

Ziva smiled and let her hands rest on his belt. "That sounds like a good plan. But the suite makes me feel spoiled."

"Worth it then." Gibbs reached for the band securing her hair and pulled it loose freeing her hair. His hand shook slightly as the enormity of what they were about to do hit him. He let the small elastic band drop to the grand just as Ziva slid his belt from his waist. It hit the ground with a soft thump and he caught a whiff of her scent as she set his holster on the bedside table.

"I have wanted to do this for a long time Jethro. Thought about a lot of different ways this might happen. Never once did I figure I would run into you in a bar." She chuckled at his expression. It held more surprise than she might have expected.

"I meant what I said Ziva I don't pick up women in bars. I go to this one because it's out of the way, they know me so they leave me alone and I get to watch people." He lifted his arms as she removed his shirt. The pleasure in her eyes made him grateful that he took the time each week to work out. Reaching between them he worked the buttons on her shirt till he was able to push it off her shoulders. If he'd known she was braless beneath the damn thing all night he'd have never made it to the room. Cursing he let his thumb graze across one dusky tip till he heard her moan low in her throat. The room grew smaller holding them tight in its grasp.

"That feels…amazing." Ziva braced her hands on his chest needing to find a way to steady herself.

Gibbs pulled her to him taking in a long breath at the feel of her bare skin against his. It wasn't long before their jeans lay in a puddle on the floor and he was pressing her against the cool white sheets of the bed. He cursed again as he felt her legs wrapped around him and he had to fight the urge to sink into her. He wanted to savor this time with her and something had just dawned on him as her flesh was gliding against his. "Ziva…hell, I don't have anything with me."

Ziva shook her head trying to make sense of what Gibbs was saying. His body was intertwined with hers. His hard length pressed intimately against her thigh stealing her breath. Only when he began pulling away did she grasp the meaning of his words.

"I haven't needed to carry anything in my wallet in a long damn time, I'm clean but…" Gibbs cursed again and saw her smile.

"I am on the pill Jethro. Went on it not too long ago, just in case." She blushed when he smirked at her but didn't say anything. "I knew if something did happen between us it would be like this in a moment without a lot of planning. I did not want to have to stop."

Gibbs clenched his hand in her hair, using the other to guide her hip just where he wanted her. "Glad one of us was thinking. "

"Lots of thinking." Ziva let her hand trail between them till it was wrapped around him. Sighing her pleasure she felt him shudder in her arms. "I want you inside me Jethro, I do not think I can wait any more."

Gibbs thrust in her hand unconsciously moving his hips against her. Trying to stay in control was testing his limits. "Wanted to take more time with you Ziva" even as he said the words he felt her guiding him between her thighs felt the heat of her against his tip.

"We can take our time later Gibbs, right now I need you inside me." Letting her legs slide tighter around him she felt his mouth against her neck pressing the softest of kisses. "Please."

Gibbs needed no further convincing. Grasping her hips with both hands he buried himself to the hilt in one smooth movement. She called out far louder than her earlier protests would have led him to believe and he knew his own groan was equally as loud. She felt like fire surrounding him, hot and tight driving him from sanity. His spine stiffened till it felt like steel and it might snap from his drive to hold back from coming that very second.

Ziva felt as though Gibbs's body had become part of her own so tightly was he inside her. She was literally shaking every limb trembling from the shock of finally having him inside her. Slowly he began moving inside her gently thrusting a breathtaking pace that had her grasping his shoulders. Suddenly his hand was touching her gently playing at the softness of her folds. Gasping she shifted her hips desperately trying to get him to move faster. "Jethro…faster, please."

Gibbs managed a tortured laughed before he lost the last of his control thrusting his hips in a frenzied rhythm, sliding in and out of her. She was so wet he could feel it on thighs. It was his last coherent thought before he thrust one final time hearing her cry out clenching around him so tight it drove both of them over the edge calling out their pleasure.


	2. My Kinda Party

_So it's been a while since I wrote this…sorry real life tends to get in the way. This story won't be terribly long (no laughing) but well worth the read I hope. I should have more up soon. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing._

Waking up next to Ziva was something he should have done long ago. She was as beautiful in sleep as she was in any other moment. The flush of their lovemaking still touched her skin and he felt a pride in having put it there. He'd wondered for just a brief moment before drifting off last night if he would have regrets when waking up this morning. Now he found his only regrets were that he hadn't found his way to lying next to her just like this sooner. Rising from the bed he made his way to the bathroom made his morning routine, washed up and took advantage of the suites small kitchenette to prepare coffee.

"Jethro?" Ziva woke up among the rumpled sheets, smelling his scent but disappointingly finding him missing. For a brief moment she wondered if he'd left. The brisk scent of coffee hit her nose and she smiled realizing he'd most likely risen long ago. Propping up against the pillows she saw him approach satisfied when she noticed he was wearing nothing but a towel he'd slung around his waist. He didn't have regret in his eyes which was a good start to their morning.

"I didn't go anywhere Ziva. Did you expect me to?" he saw her blush. He could have called her out but he really couldn't blame her last night might have been something they both wanted but it had been unexpected all the same.

"Not expected but, if you had not been here I would also not have been surprised." She felt him sink into the bed next to her.

"Should I be insulted?" Gibbs honestly didn't know how to react to what she had said. Another woman would have said the words with guilt attached Ziva's had held only honesty.

Ziva laughed letting her fingers play in the surprisingly soft strands of his hair. "No, last night was last night but I know that morning can bring regrets. Just to be clear I have none."

Gibbs pulled her down into his arms pulling the sheet and towel from between them "Good I don't have any either. In fact I'm not sure I'm letting you out of this bed this weekend. Maybe to eat but that's only a maybe."

He heard her sigh in pleasure just as the coffee finished making. He knew she'd need to get up take her own turn in the bathroom, but he found he wasn't ready just yet. "Last night in the bar it started out about making a point Ziva but that wasn't why.."

"Jethro I never thought it was. If the only way I could have had this with you was in a closet at NCIS I still would have jumped at the chance." She saw his mouth drop open and a grin follow. "Risky I will admit, cameras here and there but well worth it, especially knowing what I do now."

Gibbs nipped gently at her collar bone and pressed a kiss to her neck. "I think you like taking risks Ziva."

"With you Jethro, anytime." Pushing out from underneath him and enjoying the annoyed look he gave her she walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Gibbs heard her laughing and figured he better start pouring coffee; spying the room service menu he figured food might be a good idea as well. The peanuts last night had long since worn off.

Gibbs watched Ziva take a bite of her eggs and realized he spent a lot of time watching her. Whether she was working, talking to one of the guys, or last night in the throes of passion he loved watching her. There was something simply captivating about the way she moved. He shook his head while smiling. Even now as she took a sip of her juice, pomegranate, exotic and out of the ordinary like herself he found the movement of her throat sensual enough to fire his blood.

"Why me Jethro? Because I was there?" Ziva saw something almost like anger on his face and then almost as quickly it was gone. "Sorry that was not fair. I think I am not very good at the morning after. I do not usually have them." The last words were whispered but she knew he heard them saw the way he paused as he reached for his coffee cup looked at her with all the intensity he was known for.

Gibbs caught her meaning without further explanation and without questioning her character he understood that Ziva most likely left the bed of the men she was with long before dawn. It would protect her, keep her from getting too close or getting hurt. She could leave them before they could leave her. It didn't take a psychologist to figure it out just the simple fact they both worked the same way.

"It's been you for a while Ziva. I think you know that. It's why you chose to stay with me last night. It's why I stayed." He watched her think on that and smiled to himself. She was always very quiet about the important things, needing time to work them out in her head before saying anything out loud. "I have to admit I'm equally surprised that you didn't leave before I could wake up. Don't take this wrong but I can see you setting an alarm."

Ziva almost hated that he knew her so well, but was at the same time was grateful she didn't have to explain herself to him. "I needed more, wanted more."

"Glad to hear it." Gibbs sipped his coffee felt her shift beside him, felt the shift in her breathing and his body responded instantly.

"I want you again Jethro, I thought I could be with you, get you out of my system so to speak and move on. Three times last night and still I am sitting here watching the clock counting the minutes until I can get you back in that bed. I do not know how to deal with that." Her hand shook as she set her glass down and watched Gibbs's visceral reaction to her words. Never had she seen a man take such pleasure in hearing she wanted him. He rose with intent from the small table by the window grasping her wrist pulling her harder than she would have expected. They almost made it to the bed, before they could the towel around his waist gave up its valiant fight with his erection and fell to the ground. Her hand of its own will wrapped around him and the last of his control had him pulling the robe from her shoulders and pressing her against the wall.

"I doubt Ziva that I could ever have _enough _of you so I think you're asking the wrong person. At some point I promise I'll go slow but damn if you're not making that difficult." He filled his hands with her breasts letting his head drop down to take a taunt nipple in his mouth as sank inside her. She called out his name and he couldn't imagine a sweeter sound.

As Gibbs slid inside her Ziva found her legs wrapping around him, her hands clutching at his shoulders. Every time he took her his strength displayed itself in ways that called to her. He held her so tightly his body moving so perfectly in her own that for a moment she forgot to breathe. Tilting her head back she felt his mouth at her throat, felt his pace quicken and her body respond. "Holy hell Jethro."

Gibbs heard her and knew the feeling. He was surrounded by Ziva and there was nowhere else he wanted to be. Taking her mouth with his own he felt her muscles flutter around him, felt the flood of her orgasm wash over him and with one last thrust found his own release knowing it wouldn't be the last he found in her arms.

"I'm not an easy man to be with Ziva" Gibbs bit the words out hating that they were true but refusing to be anything but honest with her.

Ziva sat up on her elbows on the bed, it was nearly evening already and they'd finally turned on the TV making sure nothing newsworthy had happened. His words caught her off guard, she knew what he was saying was true but that he would say them to _her _made her think before she said anything. "You say that as though you expect that this will continue."

Gibbs had to count to ten before he could answer her. He wondered briefly just what kind of men she'd been with in her life and then decided he didn't want to know. Knowing how to kill a man an endless different ways had its drawbacks. "Did you think I'd use you this weekend go back to work on Monday and be able to forget this ever happened. Or, is that what you were hoping you could do." Unable to hold his frustration at bay any longer he rose from the bed, throwing his pants on and paced.

Ziva closed her eyes and sighed, after a long moment she looked back up at him. "No Jethro it is not what I had planned to do. And to be fair I had no expectation at all about where this would go, I am not the kind of woman that jumps from going to bed with you to a commitment." He abruptly stopped his pacing at that word and she had to hold back her smirk.

Gibbs swung his head around and glared at that smirk. When she only smirked harder he chuckled. "Brat."

Ziva laughed long and hard, stopping only when he pulled her up off the bed abruptly. "Can't say where this is going to go Ziva except I don't want it to end anytime soon." Gibbs watched her closely, saw the shock in her gaze, followed fast by a joy she couldn't hide.

Ziva didn't know what to say, nothing about what she knew of Gibbs would have prepared her for what he had just said. When words failed her she snared his mouth with her own, showing him the only way she could just what he said did to her.

Gibbs felt what she was telling him, let the emotion she was sharing wash over him. Only when they broke for air did she finally speak. "It feels so fast Jethro."

"Yeah it does, still good though." He watched her slip her clothes on and savored the grace with which she moved.

Ziva smiled at him. Letting her hands drift over his still bare chest she pressed a kiss there softly. "Why did I just get dressed?"

Gibbs laughed and for a moment had to remember his intentions. "Thought I should feed you dinner. Need to keep our stamina up. Mine at least."

Ziva stepped back reluctantly and smiled. "Food does sound good. Does this mean we are actually leaving the room or am I just covering up for the room service boy."

"That was no boy that brought our breakfast Ziva that was a man who had no business seeing you in my shirt." Gibbs loved seeing her in his shirt, but he'd wanted to punch the far too good-looking youngster who'd brought up the room service tray earlier.

Ziva smiled "Jethro the only man I saw today was you, if the guy who came to the door was looking at me I was not paying attention."

Gibbs couldn't argue with her, when she looked at him he saw nothing but satisfaction in her eyes. Never for a moment had he doubted that she wanted him. "Does an old man good the way you look at me Ziva."

Ziva moved closer to him again, "Not old Jethro, experienced. Your age is part of what has made you the man I want. Besides that, you have nothing to be ashamed of you are more than most men half your age." Ziva picked up his shirt and slid it over his head, finding the act of dressing him almost as pleasurable as undressing him.

Gibbs wondered how she knew just what to say and why he'd needed to hear it so bad. "Damn Ziva you make it hard to think straight."

"I know the feeling Jethro. I have wanted you for some time now but I did not ever think it would become a reality." She slipped into her shoes.

"Same here Ziva." He watched her look up in surprise as she slipped her weapons on. She was genuinely surprised and he couldn't stop the smile. "I am a man Ziva. I'm not immune to you far from it."

Ziva paused as she slid her jacket on. "I do not want to make mistakes with you Jethro."

"I doubt Ziva it's possible to go without making mistakes with each other. But that doesn't mean we can't make things work." He shrugged on his own jacket and took her hand running a slight kiss across her knuckles. "Wherever this goes I think we're both adult enough to make it work."

He saw her wince slightly and knew she was thinking the same thing he was, about work on Monday.

"Rule 12 Jethro." Ziva made it a statement rather than a question.

Gibbs took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "It applies in almost all cases Ziva. But it's my rule and I made it because I've gotten burned. You're worth the risk."

Ziva knew it hadn't been easy for Gibbs to share that with her so rather than commenting she reached up and kissed him gently. "I think you should take me to dinner now, or we won't make it out of here."

They had found a small quiet restaurant near the hotel. It seemed to cater to mostly locals and the interior was private with small booths nestled here and there. Glancing around briefly Ziva allowed her hand to cross the table and link with Gibbs'. She saw his raised eyebrow and smile. "Do you mind?"

Gibbs saw the uncertainty in her voice and held onto her tighter. "Not even a little."

Ziva ate a little more and then without looking at him asked the question that had been on her mind the past hour. "What happens after the weekend Jethro?"

Gibbs wanted to give her the perfect answer but he didn't have one. "Don't know Ziva. I imagine we'll figure it out as we go." He watched in surprise as she smiled quite contently. "What?"

"That is good enough for me Jethro." Wherever the two of them ended up it was nice to know he wasn't going to throw pretty words at her just to make her feel better. "I have to head home at a decent hour tomorrow. I volunteer at the local boys and girls club now and then. Tomorrow evening I'm teaching a self-defense class."

Gibbs watched her and smiled. "How long you been doing that?"

"For a few months, luckily work hasn't pre-empted any classes yet. But, I did warn them it could happen." She watched him frown and then manage a smile.

"Ziva, I wasn't asking as your Boss. I was just curious, figure we should get to know each other a little better." He felt himself flush at the images that danced in his head. Suddenly she was laughing, looking far too beautiful as she did.

Ziva managed to stop laughing when she saw the attention they were gathering. "You are right Jethro, there is much we probably do not know about each other." finished with her food she pushed away her plate and took his hand again. "There is much about you I would like to know, but I know there is much you do not like to talk about. So you will have to bear with me if I ask things that bother you."

Gibbs could hear the sincerity in her voice. "I will try for your sake Ziva to do my best to answer your questions. Can't guarantee I'll always manage it though."

Ziva realized again that they were talking like they were entering something long-term. It made her stomach do a funny flip; she found she didn't have the right words to respond to him so she simply nodded.

Gibbs was almost grateful for the interruption by the waiter; he paid the bill and worried about the silence between them as they left the restaurant. "What are you thinking Ziva?"

Ziva leaned against the car and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I do not know how to do this. I have never done well in relationships. Now suddenly here we are in one. Do not mistake what I am saying, I am happy about it, it is just not something I am used to."

Gibbs pulled her into his arms, inhaling the simple clean scent of her. "I could have said exactly those words Ziva. You well know I'm not good with women but this, us is different. Or at least I think we can be." He felt her relax in his arms and let out his own heavy breath.

"So it is still early should we go back to our room?" Ziva felt the hint of awkwardness still lingering and fought it away.

"Or we could just take a walk, there's a lake nearby, sometimes I fish there. If you hadn't shown up last night that's what I would have been doing."

Ziva smiled "I would apologize for changing your plans, but I am not sorry."

Gibbs leaned in to kiss her neck "Neither am I."

"Do you have an extra fishing stick?" Ziva watched him fight a laugh.

"I could go so many places with that Ziva, but instead I'll clarify its fishing pole and yes I have an extra. We can't fish after dark but maybe tomorrow if we get up early."

"I like that idea, for now a walk sounds nice."

As they walked hand in hand on the path that led around the lake, Gibbs wondered at how lucky he was. Ziva knew more about him than most women he'd dated or even married in the past yet here she was beside him. When she leaned into his shoulder as they stopped at the lakeside he knew he'd found his own slice of heaven and damned if he was going to let go.


	3. Days Like These

_So now our newly formed couple is back at work, and someone finds out. This chapter is a lead-up to the next one that is demanding to be posted now ;) So please let me know what you think._

Gibbs stared at the elevator willing Ziva to step off and smile at him like she had yesterday afternoon when he'd left her standing by her car. He'd wanted nothing more than to forget they had work the next day and take her home and make love to her some more. Apparently nearly forty-eight hours with her hadn't been enough. He'd been shocked as hell when the thought had crossed his mind. Something in his face must have given him away because she'd laughed at him and played with a lock of his hair.

"As tempting as what you are thinking is Jethro we cannot. " She had pulled him in for a deep kiss, winked at him gotten in her car and driven away. Leaving him wishing he could follow her.

Staring back at the elevator he almost head slapped himself when he realized he'd been daydreaming. Barely a weekend with her and she was turning him inside out. He heard the ping of the bell and almost laughed aloud when he had to work hard to refocus his attention on his computer.

"All I'm saying Ziva is whatever you've got, please don't share, go home." Tony threw his backpack on the floor by his desk and glanced back at Ziva. "No offense."

McGee gave her a sympathetic look and grabbed for a bottle of hand sanitizer from his desk. He saw her notice and flushed deeply. "Sorry."

Gibbs looked from the two men to Ziva whose skin had an unusual flush to it. Walking closer he saw her notice him and blush but even that effort seemed almost too much, her eyes were bright but glassy at the same time. Lifting his hand he pressed his wrist to her forehead. It was far too warm to the touch and the way she was leaning heavily against her desk told him she was fatigued. "You're sick Ziva, you should have called."

Ziva stomped her foot and gave a glaring look when both Tony and McGee laughed. Giving Gibbs a glance she waived a hand to her throat almost risking the effort of talking then remembered just how painful that would be and decided against it.

Tony stopped his chuckling "We figured out her throat hurts and she didn't want to just go AWOL, so to speak."

McGee refrained from grabbing the hand sanitizer again but remained behind his desk a safe distance away. "I told her she could have just texted one of us and we would have called her in sick. Under the circumstances we figured you would have been fine with that. But well she's here." He didn't mention how he wished she had taken a different elevator than him.

Ziva watched Gibbs, he was listening to McGee but watching her. She knew the moment he understood why she had come in rather than doing exactly what McGee had suggested.

Gibbs caught the look Ziva was sending him knew she had to have thought of exactly what McGee was saying. She'd come because she'd worried if she didn't show up today he would think she had regrets about the weekend. Resisting the urge to take her in his arms, he instead fixed her with a hard look he didn't mean. "I'm all for dedication David but what McGee said would have worked in this case. You need to go home." He saw her shiver and cursed not caring if the guys heard. "I'm thinking now. Did you drive here?" He saw her shake her head in the negative and was grateful at least for that.

Ziva managed to make her way into her chair and slumped against her desk "cab" she rasped out.

"Tony…" Gibbs turned toward Tony

Tony cut him off before he could go any further, "I would take her home boss honest but the director wants me in M-TAC for the meeting with Jones. You approved it a week ago."

Gibbs remembered and wouldn't pull Tony from it now; it was a good case for the Senior Agent. "Yeah right, forgot." Turning towards McGee he saw something akin to terror in his eyes and almost laughed. The younger agent was physically backing up until he almost bumped into the cubicle wall.

"Boss I promised Abby I'd run a diagnostic on her computer first thing this morning." McGee rubbed sanitizer in his hands just one more time and ignored his boss's muffled chuckle.

Gibbs sighed but only for the benefit of the men watching him. He was more than happy to take Ziva home. His schedule held little for the day other than paperwork, unless they caught a case. Pulling Tony aside he glanced quickly at his watch making sure he wasn't going to make him late for M-TAC. "I'm going to take her home and if I can convince her to see a doctor as well. I'm guessing she has strep. The fever etc, I've seen it before. Might be gone a while. I'll check in make sure you guys don't need me for anything."

"Boss," Tony shifted his weight feeling uncomfortable with the topic. "She doesn't have anyone does she, to take care of her I mean, well you know what I mean."

Gibbs saw the concern on Tony's face and understood it for what it was. "Just us." Glancing back at her and then up toward the director's office he sighed "If we catch a case."

"I can handle it boss McGee and I can grab Dawson's team have them help. She's not going to be well for at least a few days and that's if you convince her to go the doc." Tony didn't mention he'd seen the way Gibbs watched Ziva or the way she returned those looks. Curiosity made him wonder how long they'd been, well, something. It didn't matter to him, whatever they felt for each other had never affected their work and if it made them happy who was he to judge. He'd fallen in love with a woman he'd knowingly been using to get to her father. He was in no place to judge.

Gibbs half-grinned at Tony catching the underlying message such as it was. "That works. If the Director looks for me it could put you in a tough spot."

Tony laughed. "I'll just tell him the truth she was too sick to drive. You took her home; if it becomes a problem I'll handle it."

Gibbs had managed to convince Ziva that seeing her doctor was needed. It had actually been far easier than expected. This left them sitting in a room waiting for said doctor to arrive. He'd been more than a little surprised when she'd asked him to come in with her. It was a risk but worth it. He felt her grab his hand and link her fingers with his; he looked down at their hands surprised by the very public gesture.

Ziva feeling as awful as she did still could read what she was thinking. Taking a hard swallow she struggled for her voice. "No one's in here. I just wanted to touch you. I would not do it if someone was watching."

Gibbs gave her a disapproving stare for using her voice and realized she might misunderstand it. "If it weren't for the job Ziva I wouldn't mind." He saw her look slightly disbelieving and smiled. "I mean that and if you think you're surprised try being me."

She managed a rough painful laugh but pulled her hand from his quickly when she heard the doctor's voice outside her door.

Gibbs felt the loss of her touch far too much. She was already under his skin, it didn't surprise him but it left him unsettled. Unsettled wasn't something he was used too.

Gibbs watched Ziva sleep. He wondered if she would remember when she woke that she was at his home, in his bed. He hadn't bothered with taking her back to her place knowing it would be easier to take care of her here. That and he liked the idea of her here with him. Hopefully enough people had seen her looking ill and Tony had passed the word that if it got out she was here it wouldn't raise eyebrows. Setting her meds on his counter he pondered the sight of them sitting on his kitchen sink. It was such a domestic thing, antibiotics a full fourteen days' worth, some liquid gel to numb her throat and over the counter fever reducer nothing shocking really. But, the bottles with her name on them sitting next to his coffee pot and liquid soap looked so normal, so right that he wondered how a few short hours in her arms could lead him to thinking she belonged here. It hadn't felt like mere hours it had seemed like a snapshot of a lifetime in just one weekend.

He poked at the pot on the stove grateful for his mother's insistence that he learn to cook. His chicken soup was actually pretty good and when Ziva woke up he'd convince her that she needed to eat. He'd thought about checking in with Tony. He'd refrained not wanting Tony to believe Gibbs thought he couldn't handle the job.

Making his way down to the basement he spent the next hour sanding his boat. It didn't settle his mind like he'd hoped so he gave up and went back upstairs. He stirred the soup some more, wiped down the counters again, and stared up the stairs a few more times than made him comfortable. He didn't like that she was ill. She'd explained that she had most likely caught the bug while volunteering at the Boys and Girls Club. She'd worried about getting him sick. "I don't get sick." Had been his only response. She'd laughed at him. Managing to rasp out it was probably all the coffee he drank. Staring at the cup in his hand he wondered if she wasn't at least half right.

A light tap on the front door and the clink of beer bottles told him it was Tony. He'd figured he would show up at some point. There had been questions in Tony's eyes when they talked about Gibbs taking Ziva home. Gibbs was smart enough to know that he'd want answers to those questions, sooner rather than later. Opening the door he stepped aside as Tony came in six pack of beer in hand, making his way toward his living room.

"How is she?" Tony took a swig of beer and lounged in one the chairs.

"It's strep, had a pretty good fever, doc gave her a shot of antibiotics and sent her home with more. She should be feeling better pretty quick." Gibbs saw Tony nod and silence reigned again.

"She's upstairs right?" Tony almost wished he hadn't asked. Gibbs' eyes snapped to his alert and edgy.

Gibbs wondered at what point Tony had caught on to the fact there was something more between him and Ziva. He'd been far too careful in the way he'd asked. "She is, as you suggested she needed someone to keep an eye on her."

Tony had to fight back a grin. Gibbs was holding his temper in but only just. "Good plan."

Gibbs watched Tony, knew he was holding something back and while discretion said he should keep his mouth shut he found he couldn't. "Spit it out Tony."

Tony took a long sip of beer and thought for a minute. "You and her, how long?"

Gibbs should have been angry instead he was more worried what had given them away. The weekend had barely ended so it had to be something from before. He thought for a minute about playing dumb but decided against it. "Not so long."

Tony nodded "I know it's none of my business but I was curious. If you're wondering it isn't obvious or anything. I've worked with you a long time Gibbs, I've learned a lot from you. If I wasn't good at reading people before you I certainly am now. Plus I kinda figured it would happen from the beginning." He watched Gibbs look surprised and chuckled. "You two threw sparks from the beginning. Despite Ari."

Gibbs stared at the ceiling for a long moment wondering how she could a want a man like him. Especially after what she'd had to do to save his life. Regardless of what her orders might have been it hadn't been easy for her. Yet he was still the one she wanted. "I thought you were the one she would be interested in." he swallowed some beer "glad I was wrong."

Tony grinned, "Lucky bastard."

Gibbs searched for something witty to respond with when he heard a noise at the top of the stairs.

"Jethro?..." Ziva hurt, although nowhere near as much as she had that morning. For a moment she'd woken up not knowing where she was. Then she'd caught his scent and remembered him bringing her to his house.

Gibbs made his way up the stairs meeting her halfway. He took her hand feeling how unsteady she still was and helped her the rest of the way down. "You didn't need to get out of bed Ziva; I would have come to you."

Ziva pushed at her hair frustrated when it wouldn't stay out of her way. Gibbs pushed it away from her face tucking it behind her ear and she managed a weak smile. "I do not like just lying around. Well unless I have good reason to be."

Gibbs smirked momentarily forgetting they were being watched. "I can think of plenty of good reasons. When you're well. Now behave yourself and sit somewhere."

Tony observed the way Ziva leaned into Gibbs; it seemed as natural to her as breathing. The way she'd said Gibbs' given name gave away just how much she cared for him. Their banter amused him, especially when Gibbs turned to guide her to the couch and was reminded he was there. He thought he might have blushed but wouldn't have bet on it. It was Ziva's reaction that almost made him laugh out loud. She stopped abruptly, putting distance between her and Gibbs trying ever so discreetly to remove her hand from his.

"Tony, I did not know you were here." Her heart thudded, her throat hurt and she shivered slightly still feeling the last of the fever. "Gibbs was kind enough to keep an eye on me until I am well again."

Tony burst out laughing, he just couldn't help himself. Dog sick she was still trying to protect Gibbs' reputation; they were perfect for each other.

"Ziva, he knows." Gibbs settled her onto the couch and wrapped a blanket around her. Her eyes met his heavy with worry and pain. "It's okay Ziva. I'm going to get you something to eat."

Ziva looked to Gibbs. "Something to drink as well please." He nodded and headed into the kitchen. She turned her attention to Tony.

Tony saw Ziva fix her gaze on him and was reminded just how well trained she was. Instantly she sat straighter, looked stronger watching him warily. "I did not realize we were so lacking in discretion."

Tony was glad he wasn't her enemy, "You weren't , but like I told Gibbs I figured the two of you would end up together from the beginning. I noticed little things, nothing obvious and I still wasn't sure until Gibbs confirmed it. I don't plan on saying anything to anyone."

Ziva was surprised, she had tried very hard not to let her feelings for Gibbs show. The fact that Tony had suspected she wanted Gibbs from the beginning should have made her nervous but it just solidified what her heart already knew. She saw the careful way Tony watched her and knew he would never betray their secret

Gibbs came in carrying a tray with soup for everyone and Ziva's meds. She took her pills with the juice and relaxing slightly worked on eating some soup.

Ziva found her voice again pushing aside the discomfort, "You sound as though you approve."

Tony looked up from his soup meeting two sets of eyes full of question. "Not my place to approve or disapprove. But, if you're asking if I'm upset by it then no."

"Thank you for that Tony." Ziva ate a little more and then set the bowl aside. "That was very good Jethro, I did not know you could cook so well."

Tony looked at his food in surprise. "You made this boss? I thought you only cooked in your fireplace."

Gibbs chuckled "Easier when you're cooking for one. Ziva needed more than that." He held her hand in his, knowing he was talking about more than food.

Tony had gone home, Ziva was back in his bead and for the moment the world was right again. Gibbs finished cleaning up the kitchen, and made his way through the house shutting off lights and locking doors. Her bag was buy his couch, a hair tie was on his coffee table, reminders she was in his home. He left them there, like the prescription bottles it felt right to have her things mixed in with his. She was mixed in with him, tangled up in his head and his heart. It had happened fast but that didn't make him nervous like it probably should have. Instead he knew more than ever that she was right where she belonged. Shaking his head he made his way upstairs.

/


	4. Don't You Wanna Stay?

Gibbs was grinning something he seemed to do a lot of lately. In the nearly two months following Ziva's illness she'd spent as many nights with him as possible. Glancing over at her, he noticed she looked a bit tired. Grinning again he decided he'd better let her get some sleep tonight. She looked almost ready to fall asleep at her desk. He caught Tony's amused glance, glared back and turned his attention back to his work.

Ziva stared at her computer stomach churning. No matter how much she looked at the screen the information there wasn't going to change. She cursed, louder than she had intended when three male heads turned to look at her. Ignoring them she desperately wanted to hit something. The gym sounded damn appealing but a different destination was required if her suspicions were correct. Grabbing a random file folder she stalked toward the elevator.

Gibbs watched Ziva stand up at her desk frustration showing in her every move. He wondered at the cause. She walked toward the elevator mumbling she had to talk to Abby and disappeared. He felt McGee and Tony watching him, looking at them he just shrugged.

"Wonder who pissed her off?" McGee made the comment in passing heard Tony chuckle and joined in.

"Wasn't me." Tony avoided looking at Gibbs this time. Ziva hadn't seemed angry so much as annoyed. Shaking his head he was more than a little glad he could be sure it wasn't him who was to blame.

Ziva stepped into Abby's lab and was far more than grateful that for once the music was at a reasonable level. She didn't mind Abby's music but it would be far easier to have this conversation if she wasn't yelling.

Abby was bored. They had no active cases, which for all intents and purposes was a good thing. For her though it meant processing evidence from cold cases hoping for a lead. She saw Ziva step into her lab and glanced at her watch it was well past lunch time and Ziva wasn't smiling. Looked like her boredom was at an end. "Hey Ziva what's up."

Ziva stared at Abby's computer monitor for a long time before answering. "If I ask for your help on something personal can you keep it secret?"

Abby sipped her caf-pow, and nodded soberly "Ziva you know you don't have to ask. We're friends"

Ziva managed a genuine smile. "Yes we are, but this is a pretty big secret."

"Spill it Ziva." Abby watched Ziva glance to the elevator doors as if waiting to get caught.

"I think I'm pregnant." Ziva whispered the words fearing if she said them any louder the secret would carry itself to Gibbs' ears. She needed time before she told him, time to figure out how she had missed something so important. More than that she needed time to figure out _how_ to tell him.

Abby felt her mouth drop open close then open again. "Wow, wait I didn't know you were even seeing anyone."

Despite herself Ziva laughed Abby was hilarious when caught off guard. "It is a very recent thing. That is part of the reason I am here. I only realized today that I am late. I plan to get a test after work but I needed…"

"To tell someone." Abby finished for her.

"Yes, and I am having trouble figuring out how it happened." She saw Abby raise an eyebrow. "Not like that. I am on the pill. I should have been protected."

Abby thought for a second "Well how late are you maybe it's just a fluke?" Abby watched Ziva's cheeks color.

"Nearly a month." Ziva heard the words slip out blatant with the certainty that came with them.

"Oh." Abby took another sip of her caf-pow and took Ziva's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "So, wow yeah. Ok then."

"I took one pill much later than normal when I had strep." She didn't mention that she'd been at Gibbs' house or that she was lucky she carried them in her purse. "I did not think it would make this kind of difference. When I noticed I was late at first I thought maybe everything was just out of whack, but even after I stopped taking them all together my period never came."

Abby paused looked up at Ziva biting her lip anxiously. Stepping away she typed something into her computer and glanced back at Ziva. "What pill do you take?"

Ziva told her, then stood next to her trying to make sense of what Abby was typing. "What is it Abby?"

"I know you took antibiotics for the strep, I remember you mentioning it when I came over. Antibiotics and the pill don't mix Ziva. Very often the meds counteract the birth control."

Ziva slumped back down in her chair. If Gibbs had been part of this conversation he would have head slapped her. "I knew that, what woman does not. Dammit."

Abby didn't know what to say, it wasn't the typical Ziva sitting by her. "We can find out now if you want, I have the tests here. I can run blood or urine in the lab."

Ziva cocked her head at Abby. "I had not thought about that." She blushed and nodded. "I would appreciate finding out now rather than later."

"Sure, we'll do both. I'll give you the urine test to take, but either way I'll check your blood." Abby walked over to her storage cabinet pulling out the things she would need. "Can I ask you something?"

Ziva laughed, "I think at this point Abby you can ask me pretty much anything." Ziva stood up wiping her hands on her pants as she did.

"How will the father react?" Abby took Ziva's arm placed it on a cushioned block and tied the rubber tourniquet around it. "You sure you don't want to sit for this." But she already knew the answer Ziva tended to face things standing up, even this.

Ziva shook her head, ignoring the pinch as the needle slid in. Instead she felt a pinch in her heart as she thought about telling Gibbs. "I do not know Abby. I do not believe a child is something he will want." Ziva watched her blood filling the tube lying on her arm and had to look away when her head started spinning. "We have not been together long. He cares for me but a baby is a lot." She felt the needle slide out, watched the slightest drop of blood smear her arm and felt her skin grow hot. Abruptly she swayed.

"Whoa Ziva, put your head between your knees." Abby pushed Ziva into the chair and into position. At this point she doubted the urine or blood test would be needed. She almost laughed until Ziva growled from between her knees.

"You laugh and I swear I will tell the nuns about your coffin." Ziva took a long breath and finally felt her world right itself again.

Abby swallowed hard and bit back her comment about a ninja assassin that couldn't stand the sight of blood. Instead she watched Ziva sit up far to pale and glare at her. She had to work extra hard once again not to laugh. Reaching behind her she grabbed a plastic cup and handed it to Ziva. "Go pee, we'll talk more when you're done."

Ziva cursed in Hebrew and a few other languages before taking the cup and stalking into Abby's bathroom.

Gibbs subtly glanced at his watch for at least the fifth time since Ziva had headed down to Abby's lab. Stepping out of the elevator he saw Ziva fiddling with some vials of blood, but Ziva was no where to be found. "Hey Abs seen Ziva?" he feigned a casualness he didn't feel. Ziva had been gone longer than he would have expected. Now looking at Abby he knew she was hiding something.

Abby bounced in nervousness. "She's in the bathroom. She's not feeling so hot. I think her Iron is low, noticed it when she came down here so I'm running a check rather than making her go to the doc." She spoke as loud as she could without being obnoxious hoping Ziva would hear.

Gibbs wasn't sure what to do with that piece of information. Abby's words had come out in a rush and overly loud. She was warning Ziva about something but he couldn't figure why. He didn't get long to think about it. Ziva stepped out of the bathroom drying her hands on a paper towel. She managed a smile for him but he didn't like how pale she was. He almost laughed when Abby glanced from him to Ziva and her eyes tried to signal Ziva. Abby lacked subtlety but in the best way. "You okay?"

Ziva had to work hard to not look away. "Sorry I was gone so long, I had some questions for Abby." She saw his eyes take in the tape in the bend of her arm. Removing it she tossed it in the trash.

Abby glanced at Ziva. "I told him you weren't feeling so hot, that I was checking your iron levels. Probably should have asked first. Sorry."

Ziva felt a sense of relief, not only that Abby had been loud enough to warn her not to walk out of the bathroom with cup in hand but also a plausible reason for why she was down here. "It is okay Abby." Looking to Gibbs she worked up a smile. "Are you going to lecture me about misusing NCIS equipment?"

Gibbs knew he and Ziva were walking a fine line of outing themselves in front of Abby so he shook his head. "Nope came down to tell Abby one of her leads panned out for the Manning case."

Ziva nodded stuck her hands in her pockets, walking casually towards the elevator. "Thanks Abby let me know what you find out."

Abby watched Ziva step on the elevator but more than that she watched Gibbs watching Ziva. It would have taken a blind man not to see the concern there. She was a damn smart woman and it took no time at all for her to recognize that look for what it was. If it hadn't been for the real concern in Ziva's voice when she'd spoke about the potential baby she would have squealed in delight.

Gibbs saw the wheels turning in Abby's head, cursing for just a moment that she knew him so well. Ziva would never have said anything about them so it had to be something he'd done. "I see you putting it together Abby. You might as well get it off your chest so we can talk about this case."

Abby grinned as wide as the Grand Canyon and punched him in the arm "It's about damn time!"

Gibbs laughed, shocked at her reaction. Rubbing his arm he wondered why he thought his team, his friends would be so upset. "Thanks Abs. Should I be worried about her?"

Abby bit her lip wanting to keep Ziva's secret but knowing she shouldn't face this alone. "She might need some space tonight. She's tired, you must be wearing her out." The small fib of omission was worth the deep blush that crossed Gibbs' face. "So tell me about the case."

Ziva tried not to watch the clock. Gibbs had been back from Abby's lab for over an hour now. Still she hadn't heard from Abby. The other teams had left for the day, already Tony and McGee were gathering up their stuff to head home. She felt Gibbs watching her but she ignored him. She was tired, her head wouldn't stop spinning and she was fast losing her patience. Another five minutes passed and she said goodbye to Tony and McGee as they left. As she watched them step on the elevator her phone rang and she felt her throat tighten.

Gibbs felt tension thicken the air when McGee and Tony left, when Ziva's phone rang and she stared at it as though it were a bomb he knew something wasn't right. He almost said something to her when the director called his name from the staircase. He knew without a doubt when he got back Ziva wouldn't be there and that worried him, what the hell had he done?

Ziva answered her phone saying a silent prayer as she watched Gibbs head up to the director's office. "Hey Abby."

Abby chewed her lip as she heard the question in Ziva's voice. "Hey there. Um you want me to tell you over the phone or come up there." Abby had called on Ziva's cell just to be sure no one could listen in.

"Just tell me." Ziva already knew could hear it in Abby's hesitation.

"You're pregnant." Abby hung up the phone knowing Ziva would need time to process, to get over the shock. As much as Abby cared for Gibbs it wasn't hard to understand Ziva's concerns over this pregnancy. Gibbs had been through hell, even as well as she knew him she couldn't know how this would make him feel. Gibbs was an Enigma because of his past, the very past that would rear its head when Ziva told him.

Gibbs sat outside Ziva's house knowing the risk. It was early in the evening still, anyone could drive by, see his car and wonder. Still he'd felt compelled to be here. As he'd known she hadn't been at her desk when he'd finished his brief meeting with Vance. It bothered him. He couldn't think of anything he might have done to upset her, but that didn't mean there wasn't something. When he might have just walked into her house he knocked instead.

Ziva heard his knock and was glad that for the moment at least she was no longer throwing up. She hadn't mentioned it to Abby but being sick the past few evenings is what had finally made her really look at a calendar. She'd known Gibbs would come; her behavior had been too odd for him not to. Not to mention she wasn't at his house where she had been most nights since their weekend together. Opening her door she saw the worry, the confusion on his face. "You did not have to knock Jethro."

Gibbs stepped inside tossed his jacket to the side and watched her. "Wasn't sure."

He followed her into her living room sat knee to knee with her on the couch, despite being so close to her he could feel the distance she was holding between them. "You look like you could use a drink Ziva."

Ziva laughed harshly. "A drink is the last thing I need Jethro. But feel free if you would like one."

Gibbs wasn't moving Ziva would barely look at him. She sat very still, hands folded in her lap looking like she wished she were somewhere else. "Did I do something Ziva?" finally her eyes met his and he didn't like what he saw. The vulnerability was painful, the fear was terrifying. For just a moment she had looked afraid of him and he had no idea why.

Ziva tried to push aside her fear of telling Gibbs. She was in uncharted territory. He cared about her she knew that, didn't doubt it for even a moment. He had made it clear more than once he wanted more than just a temporary thing with her. But, they never spoken about children, and Kelly would always be a painful memory for him. Even now with the knowledge of her pregnancy so new she couldn't imagine losing the child she carried. The reality of what Gibbs must feel every time he thought of his daughter had to be devastating. How could she ask him to face that fear? "You have not hurt me, or upset me if that is what you are asking Jethro."

Gibbs could see she was telling the truth, but there was more something she was holding back. "Dammit Ziva just tell me."

Ziva wanted to but the words stuck in her throat, stuck there as the bile rose in her throat fast and angry. Unable to stop herself she ran for her bathroom, emptying her stomach until she finally felt like she could breathe again. Regaining her strength she washed her face, brushed her teeth and stepped out of the bathroom.

Gibbs watched her saw her come to the decision to tell him whatever she was holding back, then panic set in she swallowed hard flushed deeply and bolted for her bathroom slamming the door behind her. For a brief moment he was confused, it wasn't until he heard her being sick that the knowledge of what she was hiding hit him. She stepped out of the bathroom leaning against the doorjamb. The fear was there again in the way she held herself the way her eyes watched him cautiously. "You're pregnant."

Ziva felt the breath hiss out of her; nodded "Yes" she waited. He didn't move, didn't speak just sat there watching her for so long she felt her stomach churning again. Watching him she wished she could predict what he was going to do. Never could she have predicted him walking out of her living room leaving her there alone and shaken.


	5. It Ain't Easy

Gibbs walked out of Ziva's house barely noticing that it had started raining. He stepped into his car; put the key in the ignition started the car and sat there. He stared at the rain on the windshield, then at the light coming through Ziva's living room window. He reached for the gearshift but instead of pulling out of her driveway he slammed his hand into the console. What the hell was he doing? He'd left her standing there, sick, alone and carrying his child. Apparently the second B really did stand for bastard. Turning the motor off he rested his head against the back of the seat.

A child, the moment the realization had hit him he'd seen Kelly's sweet face. He'd almost felt her hugging him goodbye, not knowing it would be the very last time he'd feel her in his arms. With his other wives he'd made it very clear children were not an option, one had tried to convince him otherwise, but he'd never been able to push aside the grief just the thought of bringing another life into the world brought him. He'd failed to protect his wife, but the bigger sin had been failing to protect his child. There wasn't a day that went by when he didn't feel that failure again and again. He'd thought he'd found a way to live with it, from his visceral reaction to the knowledge of Ziva's pregnancy it appeared he hadn't. Looking back out the window he saw the light shut off in Ziva's living room. His stomach clenched, knowing she must be hurting damming himself because it was his fault. He stared at her door trying desperately to push aside the fear the world never saw. Revenge hadn't eased his pain it still had the power to make him want to rage at the world. Time had dulled the loss of Shannon, making it closer to bearable. The loss of Kelly remained as sharp as the first moment he'd known she was gone. He'd waited, prayed that someday the ache would ease when it didn't he accepted it as has penance for not being there.

Watching the rain he almost wished he could step into the water and let it wash away his grief. Many times he'd wished for the grief to fade only to take it back feeling it would be a betrayal to everything his daughter had been to him. Watching Ziva's darkened window it hit him, in that house was his woman, his child. Already his son or daughter was simply waiting to be born. His hands clenched around the steering wheel, his heart tightening as joy slid in. Once again, destiny had taken liberties with his life. The first hint of a smile worked its way over him. Ziva would make an amazing mother of that he had no doubt. Insight touched on the ice in his veins, reminding the formidable woman Ziva was. As much as he would protect this child with everything he was, he knew Ziva was equally capable of doing the same. She would pass on that strength, her skills and her instinctive ability to sense danger. With that thought he could breathe again.

As he stepped out of his car, walking toward her door he admitted to himself he missed being a father. Watching Kelly grow had been unlike anything he'd ever known. Something he'd been forced to sit back and watch in delight. She'd been the perfect blend of him and Shannon. Feisty like her mother strong willed like him. He'd given up on the idea of experiencing that overwhelming joy because of gut wrenching fear. He stared at her door wondering why now? Was he really ready to once again start over? As he thought about it he realized he'd never started over after Shannon. He'd been fooling himself believing he was trying when in reality he'd only been going through the motions. This time he didn't knock, he let himself in hoping like hell there was a way for him to undo the hurt he'd caused.

Ziva had always known Gibbs had the power to hurt her. The intensity of what she felt for him had to have a ying to its yang. She just hadn't realized how much he could hurt her. Watching him walk out her door had blown away the nausea, the dizziness and left her shaking with sadness. She'd waited for far longer than her pride was happy with, hoping he would come back into her house. After more than an hour passed and the light began leaving the sky she didn't have the strength to stand anymore. The child growing inside her was demanding rest. It had been a sign of surrender to turn off the lights, walk to her room strip off her clothes and climb into bed. Sleep should have had its way with her, exhaustion pulled at her yet she lay awake staring at the ceiling. It would have been simple to wallow in her pain, cry herself to sleep but the part of her that loved Gibbs for all he was just kept forcing her to think.

Gibbs was one of the most honorable men she had ever met. He believed in duty, sacrifice and doing what was right. It was not in character for him to just walk out. That told her it had to be something stronger than his tightly held control that had driven him from her house. Staring at the ceiling, hand flat against her belly it didn't take her long to know what that driving force had been. _Kelly. _The name written on his boat and on his soul drifted through her mind. The same reason she had been reluctant to tell him about their child had to be what had made him leave her. Knowing, didn't make her hurt less but at least she could understand the why of it. She worked hard to ignore the fact she was crying, wished she could make herself stop but the hormones of pregnancy already were working her over.

Gibbs stood outside her door head resting against the wood listening to her cry. She cried like she lived, quietly, but with the lethal ability to drive pain through his heart. Ziva had rarely cried in the time he'd known her, even then it hadn't been like this. He could face her anger; he could even remember facing her withdrawal a long time ago, after a case trying to hide from the killing of a man who needed killing. But this anguish was unbearable. He called himself every version of bastard he knew and wondered if he she'd let him live long enough to apologize. Rule number six could go to hell she deserved his apology, hell she deserved him down on his knees begging her to forgive him.

Ziva heard him step into her room, heard his jacket slide off and watched in the darkness as he set his gun on the dresser. "You came back."

Gibbs had to close his eyes against the pain in those words, the surprise that she couldn't quite hide. "Should never have left." She backed up against the headboard as he sat on the edge of the bed. She put distance between them, something he knew she had the right to do but hated all the same.

Ziva brushed back her hair, fighting a fresh onslaught of tears at how much she wanted him to take her in his arms. She ran her hand across her face swiping at the tears that wouldn't listen to her. She remembered the fact she was nude underneath the covers and pulled the sheet tighter around her. Here in the moonlight covered only by a thin layer of cotton, she had no armor against him.

"I'm sorry Ziva. It isn't enough. I walked out of here….like the damn bastard I've always known I was. Sorry doesn't cut it but it's all I got." He reached out to her expecting her to pull away, refuse his touch instead she leaned into the palm cradling her face.

Ziva felt his pain as deeply as her own. There on his face in his body language was the naked agony he'd been trying to walk away from. It had never been her he'd been running from it had been his own demons. "Rule six Jethro."

Gibbs couldn't stop the half smile, he'd known she'd say just that to him. "It's not a sign of weakness to apologize to someone you love."

Ziva felt herself shake, his hand slipped to her shoulder steadying her and she couldn't hide the shock when she looked at him. "Do not…..never lie to me to make me feel better Jethro."

"It's a lousy time to tell you Ziva but it's not a lie." He leaned in close pressing his lips to her forehead. "I doubt I'm capable of lying to you Ziva."

Part of Ziva wanted to believe he was lying to her, to stay angry if nothing else to keep from having to believe that such a man could love someone like her. No matter what she denied the truth was as obvious as the night outside her window. "I have loved you longer than I would care to admit Jethro." She looked outside, then back to him trying to quiet her sadness. "I understand why you left me. It is why had I handled this better I would have waited to tell you."

"I wouldn't have wanted you to keep this from Ziva not even for a day. I reacted badly, worse than that but it wasn't about not wanting you or the baby." He let his hand slide between them resting it on her stomach. "It just brought back a lot." Damn, it hurt to share that, hurt to show that weakness to her.

Ziva place her hand on top of his, somehow finding the will to stop crying. "I understand Jethro. As much as I can anyways. If I did not I would never have let you back in this room." She saw his mouth lift in a half smile.

"Don't I know it. It still doesn't excuse walking out of here." Gibbs met her eyes expecting the condemnation surprised by the compassion he saw there.

"Grief is not predictable Jethro. I knew when I suspected I was pregnant that this would be difficult for you." She saw him swallow hard, blink then center his gaze back on their joined hands.

"You deserved better than me walking out on you." It was hard to bight back the lump of grief in his throat. She shouldn't be so understanding. She should have been raging at him instead she was offering him comfort, how the hell did that happen?

"I deserve your honesty. As long as I have that I can face anything." She watched him rub the back of his neck and felt him clench her hand tightly.

"I miss her every day Ziva. When I think about her it's like I can't breathe. Even now after all this time it never goes away. There are times I can think of her and smile, remember the good things. But even more often than that are the times I think about the fact I wasn't there, couldn't save her. It seems unforgivable. I walked out because I was scared, I just needed to breathe."

His pain hurt even more than her own, she laid her hand against his jaw watched his eyes close, heard his deep breath. "It was not your failure that they are gone Jethro. You will always fight that truth but you know I am right. I cannot take away your guilt over losing them, even though it should not be there. But I can tell you when it comes to us you have nothing to feel guilty about."

Gibbs should have argued with her, should have apologized a thousand times more. But sliding up the bed and pulling her into his arms he felt no reluctance, no underlying hesitation. She meant what she said, it was there in the way she settled into him. "Thank you."

Ziva smiled as he held her. Loving Gibbs would never be easy, but it would also never be boring. As he stroked her hair she felt the rightness of the moment of having him beside her. She wanted to ask Gibbs if he would stay with her, thought even of asking him to make love to her, before she could do anything his heartbeat in tune with hers lulled her into the sleep so elusive only hours earlier.

Ziva woke up feeling better than she'd expected. The nausea from the night before hadn't lingered. Her head was a bit foggy but when she opened her eyes to see Gibbs watching her she felt her head swim with the remembered pain from the night before. There were heavy questions in his eyes rather than the passion she was used to seeing.

Gibbs hated the cautious way Ziva was looking at him. He'd earned it after what he'd done the night before. She might have understood, might not even be angry any more but the hurt or the memory of the hurt would linger longer than he liked. "You feel okay this morning."

Despite herself Ziva smiled. "Yes, I have not felt sick in the mornings. It was just the last few evenings."

Gibbs kissed her gently on her temple. "How do you think this happened?"

Ziva didn't hear any recrimination, guilt or even accusation in his words yet still she flinched. She'd expected this question, asked the same one of Abby. After last night hearing it from Gibbs left her just a little raw. "I did not lie to you about being on birth control Jethro." She might have said more except she suddenly found herself in his lap his eyes locked with hers.

"I never believed even for a second you had Ziva. I know you and I know that's not something you would do. It's not who you are." He saw her relief and called himself bastard yet again. "I just wanted to know if you had any idea how…"

Ziva took in a deep breath, "The antibiotics from when I was sick. I should have considered it but I didn't, and there was one day I took a pill late. I realized I was late but figured it was the stress, the illness whatever. When I never had my period I thought maybe my body was going through a phase. The last few evenings made me wonder."

Gibbs nodded as she spoke, "How far along do you think you are?"

Ziva sighed feeling herself tremble again. "About eight weeks." She had thought about that the night before, what her baby looked like. Before Gibbs had come to her door she'd looked on the internet for what a baby at this stage looked like. She'd been astounded at how much a person it had resembled.

Gibbs was a little startled when she answered him. He didn't let it show, dammed if he was going to scare her with his shock. "Abby knows."

Ziva nodded. "Yes, I needed to..talk and she offered to run the test for me."

"I figured that after I realized what was going on. But I meant that she knows about us." Gibbs smiled both at the surprise on Ziva's face and the small zing of pleasure that went through him that he could look at Ziva and know there was an "us".

"Oh! I did not tell her Jethro."

"Ziva, she figured it out all n her own and I wasn't about to deny it. I'm not ashamed of us." He watched her eyes flick up to his from where she'd been staring at his chest.

"Thank you for that." Ziva looked at him quietly for a long time knowing what she wanted to say but unable to find the words. The strong woman she was had deserted her and it sacred her.

Gibbs saw the internal struggle, suspected what she wanted to ask him. "I want this child Ziva. I didn't let you see that last night but I have no doubts." He touched her through the sheet, laying a hand on her stomach. "I can't tell you what to do next, can't make this choice for you but I won't hide from you that I want this baby." Her eyes met his shock and sadness in them and he knew that not having the child had never entered her mind.

"Jethro, this child is not mine or yours it is ours. I would never…not having this child could never be an option for me." His relief was so blatant that it washed away any lingering doubts she had.

Gibbs pulled her close letting her head rest against his chest. "This changes things Ziva. We cannot keep this a secret for long now. Sure we could try but I don't know that I want to. But I don't know how you feel about that."

Ziva knew Gibbs wanted her, could feel it in the way his body lay against hers. More than the need she could feel that he wanted to comfort her. "I suppose it should make me nervous but it does not. Tony has known for a while, you say Abby knows and is not upset by it. However work handles it may not matter in the long run. I will not be able to work much longer anyways and after the baby is here my place will be with him or her."

Gibbs felt joy race through him as she spoke, but along with it apprehension. "Ziva I wouldn't ask you to give up your career to stay home with the baby. I could retire early." His words trailed off when she propped up on her arms on his chest.

"Jethro if you want to retire early and stay home with us I would certainly not object. But I am going to be a mother. I want to know my child, watch him or her grow. I cannot do that if I am always at work. We have enough that I should be able to stay home for a while at least, even if you do retire."

Gibbs didn't know how to show her what that meant to him so he simply held her even tighter. "You've thought about this a lot." He felt her tense in his arms, it was brief but it was instantly clear why she'd thought so much about it. "Last night, you thought about it after I left. You thought you'd be doing it alone." He cursed softly.

Ziva wanted to lie to him but knew she couldn't do that. "I thought about raising our baby a lot last night. That is true. Did I think about the possibility I would have to raise it alone? Yes, but only for a moment. As quickly as I thought about it I knew I would not have to that is not _who_ you are."

Gibbs placed a kiss on top of her head pulling in the warm scent of her and sighed deeply. "I don't know how I got lucky enough that you love me Ziva. You're right when you say I would never leave you to do this alone. Just believe me when I say it's not about doing what's right but about wanting you, loving you and this baby. Doesn't matter that we just now found out, this is ours and I feel blessed." His hand pressed firmly into her stomach.

Ziva knew he was telling her the truth could hear the sincerity ringing clearly through his words. Beside them the clock ticked, urgently reminding them they would be late for work. Outside the world was busy starting the day but here together they had this moment and for now that was enough for her.


	6. I Ain't Ready to Quit

_So this is the final chapter for this story. I had a great deal of fun with this story and will be sorry to see it end. However I have so many others just waiting to be written I decided this was good place to stop with this one. Thanks for all the reviews ;)_

* * *

Ziva watched Gibbs pacing and couldn't hide the smile hovering on her lips. At nearly two am he looked just as devastating as any other time of day. Of course the smile he was giving their daughter certainly didn't hurt. Two weeks old and Claire Ann Gibbs was already wrapping her daddy around her finger. It was an obvious fact that Gibbs was head over heels for his little girl. Thinking back Ziva remembered the night she'd told Gibbs about the very child he now held.

It could have gone very wrong. If he'd driven away instead of finding the courage to come back in they might not be sharing this exhausted but still perfect moment. But it hadn't gone wrong, in fact more had gone right than they'd expected. As people found out about them the reactions had surprised them. Overwhelmingly everyone had been supportive; the only surprise was that everyone had seemed to expect it to happen. They still laughed about that now and then. Ziva had never expected to enjoy being off work. But readying herself and their home for Claire had been more than satisfying. Abby became a regular fixture at the house, helping with anything that needed doing to prepare for Claire's arrival.

Again Ziva found herself watching Gibbs walk the floor with her. When they'd found out she was a girl Ziva had just for a moment felt a small tug of anxiety. But Gibbs had never wavered in his excitement for their child. She could see sometimes that when he looked at Claire he was remembering Kelly, but his smiles were always genuine.

"She's been changed, rocked and walked but I think she wants her mother." Gibbs transferred their tightly swaddled daughter into Ziva's arms. The rush of love at the site of the two of them never failed to shake him.

Ziva had somehow never looked back to the night she'd told him about the baby. Had never held it against him. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten so lucky but he thanked God every night that he had. He also felt a wealth of gratitude that Claire looked like her mother. The dusky skin and dark hair would play hell with the boys in years to come.

Ziva watched as Claire waived a fist in the air batting it about until Gibbs touched it with his finger. Claire's dark brown eyes opened still hazy and full of sleep, tightly she wrapped her tiny finger around Gibbs' larger one.

"I am always surprised by how strong she is." Ziva pressed a kiss to Claire's soft forehead.

Gibbs snuggled in next to them holding Ziva close. "Won't be the last time she surprises you Ziva." He heard her laugh watched Claire's eyes widen at the sound. "I'm not going back to work Ziva, I put in my retirement papers." He watched her smile in that knowing way of hers and chuckled.

"I thought that's what you might have been doing yesterday." Ziva found his free hand with hers. "Since it is already done I will tell you that it makes me very happy. It is good to know you will be with her when I am not. That we will have time for us and that I won't have to worry about you when you are at work." She bit her lip knowing if she went back to work he would be the one to worry at home.

"We have time Ziva; you weren't planning on going back to work this first year anyways. After that whatever you decide you want to do, I have faith you'll be okay."

That's what it boiled to Ziva decided having faith that things would work out the way they were meant to. She looked down at her daughter now sleeping peacefully and sighed in satisfaction. "We are so blessed Jethro."

Gibbs nodded against her "To say the least." He took Claire from her arms and placed her in the dark wood crib he'd made and now took up a fair amount of space in their room. Sliding under the covers Gibbs gathered Ziva in his arms. The same push of desire as always worked at him but he was able to ignore it knowing that soon enough he'd be able to be with her again. For now it was enough to hold her tightly.

Ziva tucked her head into Gibbs neck feeling both fatigue and desire tease her. "Not too much longer, Jethro."

Gibbs chuckled softly "I'm not worried Ziva we have a lifetime."

Ziva smiled at those simple but meaningful words. She never would have thought she would be here in Gibbs arms. A chance meeting had brought them both to where they were now. It was a gift and Ziva knew it. "Yes my love a lifetime."


End file.
